A Never-Ending Story
by EvilDraconian
Summary: Li, Sakura, Madison and Meilin are about to face the longest adventure they've ever faced....


A Never Ending Story  
  
Thanx to a person who has e-mailed me, I now have the japanese names of most of the characters in the Card Captor Sakura series. But until I have every main character, (I still need Lita, Meilin, that math teacher woman) I won't be putting their real names just yet....  
  
  
"Kero! Get out of my bag! I really have to go! We're having a field trip today!" Sakura yanked at the Clow guardian as he stubbornly held on to the warmth and safety of her back-pack.  
"Grrr....why can't I just come along with you and sleep in your bag?" Keroberos whined grumpily.  
Sakura got even more impatient. "No way! Last time you did, I found that my lunch was gone, and you kept talking in your sleep! People thought I had lost my mind that day. You even floated out of my bag while sleeping. I had to yank you awake and stuff you back into my bag! In case you don't remember, I secifically said that I wasn't willing to go through that again." Sakura sighed desperately, "Now please! Let me go!" With one final yank, she managed to pull Kero off her bag.  
She ran out, grabbing her blades and hastily putting them on. "Bai dad! Bai Tori! Bai Ke-errr....bai everyone!" She calle back, almost blurting out the guardian's name. The wind carried the scent of the cherry blossoms and their petals, as it also gently blew her light-brown hair back. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, since she was slowly blading along a quiet path.  
"Hey there Avalon!" A voice of a young male startled her so, that Sakura stumbled and almost fell.   
She looked to see who had called her so suddenly.   
It was Julian, and he was smiling (^_^ ---that way) at her, while riding his bike. "Sorry to have scared you that way." He apologized.  
Sakura regained her balance and continued alongside. "Uhh... ummm.. heh..." She was momentarily speechless. "Uh, that's allright, I should've been paying attention." She smiled back, trying to hide her embarassment.  
"Yeah, gotta expect the unexpected huh?" Julian looked back to where he was going.   
"Oh....yeah.." Sakura didn't know why, but lately, Julian had been saying a lot of that. Could he secretively be capturing cards too... she shook her head. 'No,' She thought to herself, 'It's all just a coincidence...'  
They soon arrived at Sakura's school. Julian waved, and left. Madison soon joined up with her, along with Meilin.   
"So Sakura, are you excited about today's field trip. It's to that super-long bat cave exibit. It's gonna be sooo cool!" Tomoyo remarked hyperly. (is that a word?)   
Sakura nodded, feeling just as apprehensive as her friend. "Wanna be my partner?" She asked Madison.  
"Of course, you know I always am anyways."   
Meilin smirked, "Well, at least I'll have LI as my partner, right Li?" She and the others turned to see Syaoran walking towards them.  
"Uhhh.....yeah...guess so..no one else asked.." He looked down from Sakura's hurt face.  
The group headed up the steps of the school and into their class. Mr. Terada had them line up in pairs (u should know who goes with who by now..), and they loaded the awaiting bus.   
On the way, they all discussed what might come in their field trip now. Some said that the bats were all draculas, waiting for their next human prey..muahahahaha! Ahem... ANYWAYS...  
Half an hour later, they stopped outside a grey building, all it's windows tinted black, so that all you saw was the reflection of yourself in them. The class chattered excitedly as they walked through the double doors and into the dimly-lit lobby.   
Li and Meilin were the first in line, then it was Sakura with Madison. Avalon looked back to see Chealsea clinging nervously to Zachary. Once they got their wrist-bands, Mr. Terada instructed them on the rules.  
"You are to always stay with your partner, no matter what. We don't want anyone getting lost by themselves now do we?" He waited until everyone noded in response. "But, if something happens, or you do get lost, with or without someone else, you just have to shout out my name, and anyone, inlcuding myself and the students, will come to your aid as soon as possible. And, I want none of you to disturb anything. Remeber, it's take nothing but pictures, and leave nothing but footprints. Is that understood?" The kids shouted, 'Yes!' in return. "Very well then, be good, and go ahead!"   
Everyone dashed into the gloomy cave, and because of its many different routes, Sakura, Madison, Li, and Meilin all headed off in the darkest direction possible.  
"So, how long is this exibit anyways?" Madison asked, keeping her eyes to the ground, as not to trip, even though the floor was hardly visible.   
"According to the trip sheet we first got for permission, it's a half hour walk if you go through the entire thing." Sakura recalled.  
A low mumbling noise made them all turn around, only to see darkness.  
"Hello? Who's there?" Meilin called out.  
A shuffling noise in Sakura's bag made her frown in disbelief. "KERO!" She screamed, reaching in and pulling out an awakening guardian of Clow.   
"What..oh, oops...sorry kid.." His glowing body slouched in guilt.  
"KERO! I told you NOT TO COME WITH ME!" She shouted, eventually calming herself. "Why? How?" She asked.  
"When you turned your back to put on the rollerblades, I slipped in." He shurgged.  
"You're lucky not to have been caught!" She turned to the others. "Well, let's just continue, at least with Kero's light, we'll be able to see the bats." She then turned back to the guardian. "You go first!"  
Kero reluctantly flew ahead, and they walked along, admiring the sleeping creatures with folded wings. There was the occaisional live bat that would swoop, finding another spot to rest. This was also when Meilin would scream and hold on to Li's arm, making Sakura roll her eyes.   
After a while, their feet started hurting. Even Kero's wings flapped slower than usual.  
"Are we almost done yet?" Meilin whined.  
Sakura activated the indiglo on her watch and peered at it, before making a short gasp. "It's been forty-five minutes! Ohh....Mr. Terada is going to kill us!"  
Li looked back at Sakura, "That's impossible! I don't even remember encountering an intersection! The path we chose can't be that long!" He looked ahead. There was no sign of the end of the tunnel even coming to an end.  
"The Never-Ending card..." Kero muttered to himself.  
Everyone turned to look at the guardian. "What?" They said in unison.  
"It has to be the Never-Ending card. Because Sakura and Li have magic, it made our path never-ending." He said almost to himself.  
"Oh great." Madison said, looking more hopeless than ever.  
"Lasen Board...know my plight, release the light!" Li shouted, holding his lasen board out.   
Blue beams shot out in all directions.  
"It's amongst us...hmm...I have to get it into its true form.." Sakura took out her key. "Oh Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ingnite! Release!" She twirled her wand in the air, "Glow card! Release into spell!"   
The wand hit the card and the Glow appeared before them, shining brightly.   
"Glow, quickly try to find the end of this thing. Come back if there isn't an end after about 150 meters." Sakura instructed, and the card floated swiftly down the cave-like tunnel. Soon, all that could be seen of it was a little speck of light.   
Before Sakura had a chance to call it back, it abruptly turned back and ran owards them. When it was close enough for them to see why it was coming back, they saw a black, medium sized, beautiful bird chasing Glow, it's tail trailing behind its body. Everyone noticed that the tail seemed to have no end to it.  
"So that thing was lying ahea of us the whole time, and it was creating this tunnel with no end?" Sakura turned to Kero.  
"You bet. Now capture it!" He replied hurriedly.   
"Right." Sakura faced the Glow and its chaser. "Glow card! Return! Never-Ending card, return to your power, CON- Ahhh!" She fell backwards.  
Li saw why in an instant. Sakura's wand had been touched by the Never-Ending card, and now her wand seemed to have grown, going back the way they came.   
Sakura got up and tried to lift her wand, but it seemed to be too long to lift. 'Oh, I know this is just an illusion, but why does it seem so....wait!' She snapped out of her thoughts just as the bird swirved around, heading back to her. "That's it!" She cried out loud. "Illusion! Make my wand seem shorter again! Illusion! Release into spell!" She cried out, as she tossed the card as far as possible.   
Never-Ending accidently touched the card, and it grew to be the same length. The Illusion appeared and her wand seemed to shrink back to it's normal size.   
"Okay! Never-Ending! Return to your power, CONFINE!" Sakura yelled, as the bird and the illusion card got sucked back into their card forms.   
Never-Ending's tail disappeared, and they found themsleves standing right at the exit of the exibit. Li pushed it open and they all squinted as they stepped into the sun's blaring light.   
"Where were you all?" Mr. Terada was clearly disappointed.  
The four kids looked at each other and bowed apologetically.   
"We're sorry sir, but we got lost and tried to call your name, but no one came." Sakura lied, but hey, she couldn't tell the truth, no one would believe her. She then remebered Kero, and when she looked in her bag, she saw him sitting there.   
"Glad I came this time, eh kiddo?" He whispered.  
Sakura blushed and hopped onto the bus.  
"I'm sorry no one heard, but I hope you've learned your lesson." The teacher said sternly.  
Li muttered quietly so that only the other three heard him, "Trust us, we've learned more than that.."  
  
The End   
  
  



End file.
